The Brother And The Best Friend
by MizzCherryBottomx3
Summary: She Has A Brother. She Has A Best Friend. Her Best Friend Loves Her Brother. Her Brother Loves Her Best Friend. What's The Problem ?


The Brother And The Best Friend

**Troy Bolton hated his sister, Megan. It wasn't absolute hate, there was some love. It was proven when her boyfriend broke up with her, and Troy nearly killed him. He would do everything for her, but if he did something that would end up hurting her and making him happy, he was okay with it. If it wasn't okay with her, she would still have to live with it.**

**--**

_She woke up to the sunshine springing in through the curtains, she smiled as she turned. The boy beside her in the bed, pulled her closer to him._

_She snuggled up against his bare chest, resting her head in the crook of the male's neck. Sle closed her eyes against and absorbed his scent._

_He opened his eyes to find the brunette's hair spread across his neck and down his chest. He smiled, stroking her hair, moving it off of him. _

_She lifted her eyelieds to come face to face with his collarbone. She moved her head up, resting it on the pillow and next to his. They both looked into each others eyes._

_''Hey Beautiful..'' he said quietly._

_''Hey Handsome..'' she breathed, with a smile. He replied with an equal smile. She snuggled up to him even closer, as he pulled her closer. The two thought back to the events of the previous night..._

_--_

''Hey Meg, what movie we watchin' ?'' the brunette girl asked as the living room. She sat down on the sofa, picking up a handfull of popcorn, and scarfing it down.

''I don't know, i can't make my mind up.'' Megan replied with a sigh.

A boy stepped down the bottom step, heading into the kitchen by passing the living room.

''How about you guys watch a horror movie and scream yourselves to death..'' he suggested sarcasticaly. He laughed at his joke, while his sister's brunette friend rolled her eyes.

Megan screamed quietly, ''Go to hell Troy!'' she ordered annoyed of her brothers non-stop agreevating comments.

''I'd rather go to heaven, 'cause at least then you won't be there!'' he joked. Gabriella silently giggled, but stopped when Megan glared at her for laughing at her brother's stupid comment.

She turned her attention back over to the boy standing with his arms crossed, ''Is there a reason you're still standing there ?!'' she asked annoyed.

''No, just want to piss you off..'' he said with a shrug and a smirk finding it's place on his lips.

''Well it worked, so go piss someone else off!''

''Fine!'' he said about to walk off, but stopped and turned around, ''Hey Gabriella.'' he said with a smile along with a wink.

Gabriella blushed and smile as he stepped into the kitchen.

Megan, annoyed, turned hr attention to her red-faced brunette, ''Don't fall for him,'' she began, ''That's what he wants you to do..''

Gabriella shook the idea out the mind, ''Okay, what movie ?'' she asked again.

Megan bit her lip thinking, she shrugged, ''Cruel Intentions ?'' he offered.

''Okay..''

The two girls sat down and watched the movie, but running out of popcorn after fifteen minutes, ''Gabs, can you get more popcorn ?'' Megan asked, handing Gabriella the boll.

''Sure, '' she said, grabbing the boll and walking into the kitchen.

She didn't dare to ask Troy, he would probably blast. Gabriella opened the cupboard next to the dishwasher.

She shut it, and opened the cupboard over the oven, not finding what she was searching for.

Troy stopped his gigantic sandwiche making, ''Second left to the fridge.'' he told her.

Gabriella opened the cupboard Troy said, finding exactly what she was looking for. ''Thanks Troy..'' she said sweetly, ''How did you know what i was looking for ?'' she asked him, looking at his behind as he was faced towards the counter.

He turned around and faced her, ''It gave it away when Megan yelled, 'Gabs, got the popcorn yet ?' '' he said with a smile, ''Check it out, i'm making the Troy-nominum sandwiche.'' he said, holding up a huge sandwiche, Gabriella eyes grew wide.

''That's huge!'' she gushed.

''Care to be the first to taste it ?'' Troy suggested, holding it out to her.

Gabriella took a second or two to think about it, ''Is it gonna be disgusting ?'' she joked, taking a step forward.

''Not if you close your eyes, and take a great long bite..'' he said jokingly.

''You do realise what you just said, had a perverting sense to it..'' Gabriella teased pointingly.

''Yeah, i know. Just bite it.'' Troy told her, holding it out near her.

Gabriella took a deep breath before taking a bite, Troy smirked, Gabriella wondered why, was he trying to posion her..

She swallowed, ''That's delicious.'' she stasted amused, ''What's in it ?'' she asked curiously.

Troy grinned, ''A good chef never reveals his secret'' he teased, taking a step backward as Gabriella took one forward.

''Not even for me ?'' she asked, Troy shook his head, ''Pwease..'' she tried, with a puppy dog pout.

''You 'ain't gonna win..'' Troy said, laughing at her willlingness.

Gabriella came up face to face with him, standing on her tiptoes as her was taller. Troy was backed up against the side counter, they were millimeters away from each other, an M&M wouldn't fit the gap.

''What if this happend..'' she flirted, tilting her head to the side, leaning in to kiss him.

Troy had to resist. He couldn't kiss her, otherwise every time she came over, it would be awkward. Then again, it would still be awkward with what's happening now.

''...'' he breathed, she was teasing him, this was supposed to be the other way around..

''What are you guys doing ?!'' a familiar voice asked angrily, bringing the two from the ideas of the possibility of what could have been.

Gabriella stepped down, and turned her attention away from Troy, or her best friend.

''Actually i don't wanna know!'' Meagn said, ''Gabriella, i'm not happy, you're staying in the guest room. Troy piss off, and i'm off to bed.'' she said, dragging Gabriella away.

Gabriella looked back at Troy, literally begging for him to bring her back down and finish what the whole 'thing' was.

''Night Gabs, '' Megan said, pushing Gabriella in the room, and locking the door from the outside, making sure there was no way she could get to Troy.

''Meg! Open the frikkin' door!'' Gabriella screamed. The Bolton parents had gone out for thw week, so there was no chance anyone would hear her. But there was still one person left in the household.

Gabriella banged on the door, slamming her fists and hurting them against the woden door.

She rested her back against it, and slid down. Slamming against it with her behind.

''Gabriella ?'' a voice asked, knocking against the door.

''Troy! Open the door!'' Gabriella yelled. Megan couldn't hear any o this, as she was already sound-asleep.

''Hold on..'' he said, unlocking the door, as she flew out and into him. Backwards, he caught her waist, holding his hands against the barabel bones.

''Oh thank god! I thought i'd be locked in there for a century!'' she cried, turning around and facing him. She looked into his eyes, ''You have no idea of how much i hated Megan for interrupting us..'' she admitted, her cheeks turning a heart pink color.

''Likewise, i would very much like to continue what wasn't yet finished.'' Troy teased, walking her backwards into the guest bedroom, and kicking the door shut behind him.

''You too huh ?'' Gabriella joked back, leaning up.

''First, will you be my girlfriend ?'' he asked, leaning down, tilting his head to the side.

''Will pleasure.'' Gabriella agreed, before leaning up higher and kissing him passionately. Troy grazed his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance, to which Gabriella wantingly granted permission.

They played a game of tonsil hockey for awhile. Troy moved his head to the side of her face, cupping it and turning his head to the side for better access.

Gabriella moved her left hand to rest around his neck and hang off his shoulder on the right.

They moved backwards over to the bed, Gabriella falling onto it. They started to get undressed, whilst enjoying each other's lips.

Troy had his tshirt left on and his boxers still in place. Whilst Gabriella was in her underwear. Then Troy's tshirt got removed, Gabriella carelessly throwing it to the floor.

The two found themselves getting tired and headed under the covers. Finding themselves entangled, as they dozed off to sleep.

--

Gabriella woke up to the sunshine springing in through the curtains, she smiled as she turned. The boy beside her in the bed, pulled her closer to him.

She snuggled up against his bare chest, resting her head in the crook of Troys neck. Sle closed her eyes against and absorbed his scent.

He opened his eyes to find the brunette's hair spread across his neck and down his chest. Troy smiled, stroking her hair, moving it off of him.

Gabriella lifted her eyelieds to come face to face with his collarbone. She moved her head up, resting it on the pillow and next to his. They both looked into each others eyes.

''Hey Beautiful..'' he said quietly.

''Hey Handsome..'' Gabriella breathed, with a smile. He replied with an equal smile. She snuggled up to him even closer, as he pulled her closer.

A loud knock was heard against the door, ''Gabriella, get up! We're going shopping!'' Megan's voice rang from the other side.

The two both rose with a shock, she opened the door to come face to face with the criminals themselves. Her best friend, and her brother, in the same bed together.

''What the hell is going on ?!'' Megan demanded a response of some sort.

''We're both dressed, i don't see what the problem is..'' Troy said, making Gabriella quietly giggle.

''The problem is that you can't date!'' Megan hissed, ''We're not going shopping! And you are no longer my friend so you don't have the right to stay here!'' Megan said prously as she rested her hands on her hips and an evil smile playing against her lips.

Troy got out the bed, walked over to the door. ''She's not staying here with your privileges anymore, she's staying with mine as she's my girlfriend! And if you've got a problem with that, you can tell mom and dad, But would you really wanna know who'll win in the end..'' Troy said, before slamming the door shut in her face.

He turned back around to Gabriella, who was stood in her undergarments, and staring at him. ''You're hot!'' Troy stated excitedly.

''Why are you so excited ?'' Gabriella asked confused, a smirk on her mouth.

'' 'Cause now you're all mine, i can do this!'' Troy said, running over to her and throwing her down on the bed, before attacking her neck with kisses.


End file.
